A Western War/Dialogues
Previously on Criminal Case... Jayden: This is it, ! This is what we needed! Jayden: We now have the direct location of COBRA's base of operations, a hacienda hidden in the remote desert. Jayden: For all they've done, the blood they've spilt, causing my father to go to jail... Jayden: It's time we put a stop to it! Jayden: COBRA's reckoning has come, let's get to that hacienda ASAP- Unknown Person: Run! RUN! Jayden: Huh, did you hear that, ? What wa- (An explosion rips through the warehouse). Jayden (coughing): …… , can you hear me? Jayden (covered in rubble): ...are you alright? Warren: Jayden! ! Thank the stars you're alright! Jayden: What happened?! Warren: An explosion. I was the first to awake, I helped as many people get out as possible... Warren: ...but some weren't as lucky as me. Sean and Mildred were severely injured, I called an ambulance straight away! Jayden: This is a nightmare! Good idea, let's get outside and call for backup! Chapter 1 Investigate Bombed Warehouse. Jayden (panicked): Callum! , Callum's hurt! We need to get help now! Jayden (sobbing): No! I refuse to believe it! He can't be... he can't be.... (Jayden sobs into his hands). Jayden (angry): He was so young, so innocent! ...what kind of monster could have done this to him?! Jayden (wipes tears): You're right, we need to avenge him. I couldn't live with myself if his killer walked free! Jayden: Let's get his... him to Melissa. In the meanwhile, let's search that wreckage, who knows what secrets it hides! Jayden: No... in my shock I forgot about Irene, she needs to know, she needs to know he's... Jayden: She should be back at Warren's house, let's head there now. Jayden (angry): Someone dared to do this to Callum, our friend! We must catch this monster, no matter the cost! Autopsy Victim's Body. Melissa (sighing): I... I, can't believe it. He was so full of life and now, he's still... he's gone... Melissa: I almost couldn't bring myself to do it but I persevered. Jayden (sorrowful): Please tell us you find something. Melissa: I did, Callum was killed by a gunshot wound to the heart, I presume the weapon was a revolver. Melissa: The bullet pierced through Callum's left ventricle, he would've died quickly after receiving the injury. Melissa (fist raised): But what did confuse me, however, was traces of toffee and sugar candy coating on Callum's wrist and neck. These ingredients make up a sweet delicacy, candy apples! Jayden (determined): So our killer likes to chew on this sweet treat? That's ironic, seeing as this monster is the opposite of sweet! Examine Wreckage. Jayden: So, what'd you find? Jayden: A revolver? This must've been what they used to commit the act! Jayden: Let's get this to Teresa ASAP! Analyze Iver Johnson Revolver. Teresa: With Callum's death and the explosion, I don't know how we'll cope! Teresa: I've set up a few tents with all the necessary equipment but who knows how long that'll work for? Teresa: Back to revolver, it turns out this gun is an Iver Johnson revolver! It's a very old make too, I'm surprised it still works! Teresa: Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find anything on the gun. Jayden: You didn't? Damn it! Teresa: Wait, I said on the gun. The gun itself is a different story. Teresa: Considering the age of the revolver in question, I think it's safe to say our killer collects antique guns! Jayden: Great, one more piece of evidence against this psychopath! Let's get going, , every second we spend is a second longer this killer is away from justice! Inform Irene of her son's death. Jayden (upset): Irene? Can we talk to you? Irene (worried): Callum... where is he? Jayden: He's... he's gone, Irene. Irene: ..... (Irene breaks down into tears). Irene (crying): He can't be, my little boy can't be! (Jayden hugs Irene). Jayden: I promise we'll catch this person. Jayden: I won't stop until they're locked away where they belong! (After speaking to Irene). Jayden: I hated doing that, . Jayden: You're right, we still haven't searched COBRA's hacienda! Let's get there now! Investigate Hacienda Courtyard. Jayden (angry): Damn it! They're gone! Jayden: They must've fled after the explosion! Jayden: Good idea, they can't have got rid of everything. Let's search that hay bale. Jayden: And you think that box holds something? If you want to search through it, go right ahead. Jayden: Some monster took Callum away from this world, now we'll take them to a jail cell! Examine Hay Bale. Jayden: You found some newspaper clippings in that bale? Jayden: Good eye, this clippings are from The Rusthollow Herald. There are some notes but they're faded, let's get the dusting kit! Examine Newspaper Clippings. Jayden: Huh, these are rough notes talking about how the number of Herald readers is dropping! Jayden: Look at this part, it says "what are you going to do Roberto?". It looks like Roberto wrote these notes himself. Jayden: Let's go grill him about his presence in the hacienda! Confront Roberto about his presence in COBRA's headquarters. Roberto (annoyed): , how nice to see you after your team shot my niece. Jayden: Roberto! You better start talking! Roberto: If you haven't noticed, I already am. Jayden: Don't play smart with us, we know you were in COBRA's hacienda, deep in the desert! Roberto: That old thing? Oh, I acquired it an auction a while back and decided to rent it out! Roberto: I rarely even ponder the place! Roberto: Now, if you excuse me, I have news to read. Good day. Examine Antique Box. Jayden: You found a knife? It seems old and faded, the proof is in the handle! Jayden (determined): Well spotted, it seems there is an engraving in the handle! But it's ineligible. Jayden: Let's see if we can uncover it! Examine Faded Handle. Jayden (shocked): That engraving, it says "N ANDERSON"! Like Nolan Anderson! Jayden: He must've been here! (Nolan steps out from the hacienda, wielding a gun). Nolan (holding a gun): So that bomb didn't finish you off, eh? Well, looks like I'll be delivering the finishing blow instead! (Jayden shoots Nolan's hand). Nolan (holding his hand): Aaah! You little- Jayden: Not today, Nolan! , get the handcuffs! Let's find out what he knows about Callum! Arrest Nolan once more. Jayden (holding handcuffs): Nolan Anderson, care to explain why you tried to shoot us?! Nolan: You're one to talk! You shot me! Jayden: You gave me just cause! Now, talk! Did you plant the bomb?! Did you shoot Callum?! Nolan: Callum's dead?! Damn! As much as I would have wanted to pull the trigger, I was here... Nolan: ...acting as a contingency plan on behalf of COBRA! Jayden: Looks like it didn't work out to well for you! I swear, if you're hiding something about Callum, we will find out! Jayden: Come on, , let's lock this criminal up and get back on the trail! Later, in Chief Gate's living room... Jayden: , I don't know what to say, . Callum was so bright, so full of hope.... Jayden (sighing): ….and now I feel like that's all gone forever. Jayden: So far we've found Roberto and Nolan's connections to COBRA, but both swear they didn't kill Callum! Jayden (angry): They better not be lying or I- Shane (panicked): Jayden! ! I need your help right now! Shane (worried): I was comforting Irene in the kitchen when one of Callum's favourite songs came on the radio! Shane: She... she ran away! Jayden (shocked): What?! Where and why? Shane (panicking): She ran off to the Devil's Bridge! She said she was going to join Callum! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 It's Darkest Before the Dawn (6/6) Category:Dialogues